


小玫瑰

by messeating



Series: YJ [11]
Category: yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Androgyny, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 双性\年龄差\养父子





	小玫瑰

小玫瑰

1.

“你在干什么？”郑允浩端着一碗粥进门，金在中躺在床沿，一条腿踩在地板上，双腿大开。他一只手放在腿中间，罩着那一块地方，中指隐约是陷进了某个隐秘的地方，正动作缓慢地搅动着。

郑允浩视力挺好的，他就站在一旁，居高临下地看着金在中，金在中指缝粘稠的湿意被看得清清楚楚。

“你看不见吗？你不愿意上我，也不准我去找别的男人，那我还能怎么办？”他连眼睛都懒得睁开，懒洋洋地张口回答，末了舔舔唇，移开手，“还是说你改变主意了？是准备上了我还是放了我？”

郑允浩没有回答，捏着瓷白碗边的手指用力到发白，他喉结滚了滚，弯腰放下了碗，“自己吃了，我还有事。”

他走到门口没有听到动静，转身见金在中还是那个姿势，“我说，自己吃完！”他加重了语气，金在中很熟悉，这是郑允浩生气的时候，他不敢不听话。

说来也可笑，金在中干去挑战郑允浩的任何底限，他擅长并乐于激怒郑允浩。可郑允浩只需要一眼，金在中在不情愿也会乖乖听话。

十岁的时候，他刚被郑允浩捡回家，很皮，仗着郑允浩喜欢他各种闹腾。被郑允浩一句“不自己打扫干净不准回房睡觉”吓得，拖着和他一样高的拖把愣是弄干净了他折腾一整天的客厅。

十二岁读初中去了，郑允浩要求他住宿，他不愿意，哭了一周，郑允浩说，“送到外地去，半年回家一次。”他第二天自己收拾了行李哭的眼泪巴巴地跟郑家每个人一一道别。每周末回家第一件事抱着郑允浩哭一晚上，以此赢得跟郑允浩一起睡觉的福利。

十五岁的时候小姑娘给递情书，送她手工巧克力。他每一封都要跑到郑允浩面前嘚瑟一下，即使他根本不记得是谁给的了。郑允浩被他弄得很烦，连续两个月他回家的时候都去出差。金在中自觉地学会了做巧克力做蛋糕，请假在家等郑允浩回家，撒娇装乖地道歉讨好。

十八岁，读大学的时候把郑允浩给他填的志愿偷偷改了，硬生生的从离家几百里改到了步行半小时。郑允浩知道的时候已经晚了，没法改了，气得去南美出差了一个月。金在中自知理亏，每天给郑允浩打电话，发短信。掐着郑允浩回来的时间做了一大桌菜。

就在那天晚上，金在中第一次尝试勾引郑允浩。他脱得一丝不挂，躺在郑允浩丝绸质地的深蓝色大床上，完全地敞开自己的身体，“你要我吗？你要了我吧。”他朝郑允浩伸手，可郑允浩再没有踏进那间房。

金在中的房间也从那之后变成那间了。

郑允浩也变得越来越不爱回家，金在中并没有放弃。他变着花样地勾引郑允浩，灌酒喂药的事没少干。可郑允浩实在过于谨慎，他这方面对金在中的信任为零，防他防得滴水不漏。

昨晚上发生了什么呢？金在中自己给自己灌了酒，还嫌不够，买了瓶rush当着郑允浩的面猛吸。郑允浩扇了他一巴掌，气急攻心地吼道：“是不是，我当初就不该捡你回来？”

这句话彻底伤了金在中，郑允浩打他的时候他都没觉得痛，可这话刺地他站都站不稳。拖着软成一滩的身子跌跌撞撞地跑了进去，他们本来就在酒吧门口，金在中转眼钻进去拖着个男人就上了楼准备开房。等郑允浩把酒吧门口的灯柱子揍了一顿发泄够了，再进去人已经不见了。他只能一间房一间房地踹门。

踹到金在中那间房的时候，金在中正被搂着脱衣服，那倒霉的男人手已经开始解金在中的皮带了，两人上半身都赤裸着。

郑允浩叫人把那男人绑着扔出去，自己抱着金在中回家了，一路上眼里的寒意能结冰了。金在中老实地靠在他怀里，一言不发。他身上忽冷忽热的，小腹燥热难耐。他以为郑允浩这次会愿意，可被放到床上后郑允浩转身就开始打电话叫医生。

金在中觉得实在没意思，他抹了一把脸，不知道什么时候流出来的，一脸的水。他突然蓄力，抓过床头的台灯朝郑允浩扔了过去，歇斯底里地吼，“你还不如把我扔在外面！你捡我回来干嘛！我明明...明明那么早就爱你了，你装聋作哑这么多年够了！我不要你管！你滚开！”他吼得喉咙嘶哑，眼泪呛得直咳嗽，整个人趴在冰凉的地板上哭得撕心裂肺。

郑允浩拿着手机在门口站了一会儿，也没回头，径直就走了。

一直到今天早上，医生打电话给他说金在中拔了针头不愿意再输液了。不过身体已经没大碍了。

他一夜没睡，动了动僵直的腿，开车出门去买了粥。

 

2.

郑允浩关上门之后金在中才睁开眼睛，他嫌恶地摊开手在床单上抹了抹。数不清是第几次被郑允浩拒绝了，其实已经麻木了。甚至，金在中开始自我厌弃，觉得都是因为自己这副畸形的身体，郑允浩才会拒绝他。他看了看那碗粥，良久伸手把勺子拿了出来，一把丢在地上，仰头喝了个干净。他噎得喉咙难受，干呕了几下后连着胃也不太舒服。金在中又开始生气，大力地拍打着作祟的胃部，那一片皮肤被拍得泛红，全是交错的巴掌印子。

他被关了，关在这间生活了多年的房间里。金在中裸着身体走到浴室，里面有一面很大的镜子。他站在镜子前面，冷冷地看着自己，半晌，他伸手把自己的阴茎拨到一边，露出下面那条细缝。

金在中看了一会儿，扯开嘴角嗤笑了一声，用两指分开并得紧紧的两片软肉。里面是更湿软的嫩肉，随着他的动作缩动着，“你为什么会在这里呢？消失好不好？”他盯着镜子里被用力扯开的细嫩小穴一边哭一边哀求地说着，他其实以前不讨厌这里的，他以为可以让郑允浩更快乐。

“允浩可以不找女人吗？男人也不要找，我都可以的！”他第一次在郑允浩面前展开自己的时候，是这样说的。那时候他只想着郑允浩，完全没顾虑过完全暴露的自己。

可现在，他想它消失。

 

3.

金在中是郑允浩捡回来的，在他十岁那年。郑允浩那时也才22岁，不多不少，刚好一轮。他乖乖地叫郑允浩爸爸，郑允浩最初觉得怪异，后来想了想觉得也不错，就让他就这么叫。

金在中十八岁之后自己不愿意再叫了，改口叫允浩。他在第一时间，直白的，完全地，完全没有考虑过后果，就那样坦诚在郑允浩面前，明明白白地把自己的心意，欲望，一股脑全部交了出去。

其实郑允浩本来并不是那么冷冰冰的，金在中还小的时候，他很爱笑，会抱金在中在腿上给他讲题，会叫金在中宝宝。

金在中今年二十二岁了，他快八年没有再听过郑允浩这么叫他，八年没有再得到郑允浩主动的抱。从他上高中开始，郑允浩就仿佛避嫌一样，不再跟他有亲密的接触。

他慢慢蹲下，抱着膝盖哭了起来。回忆起来大多是美好的，除却他被拒绝的那些。他以为郑允浩也爱他，就算一开始不爱，可他们朝夕相处，总会爱上的。

可他错了，郑允浩只把他当捡来的小孩，总有一天，他还会有自己亲生的小孩，那到时候呢？

金在中心里一阵慌张，他不可能离开郑允浩，就算郑允浩不要他，只要没赶他走，他死都不会走的。

 

4.

金在中在浴室里蹲着哭了很久，久到站不起来，眼睛肿地睁不开。他干脆就扒着浴缸边缘躺着了，郑允浩不管他，他懒得去爱惜自己。

一直到晚上，管家等了很久没人下来吃饭，上楼开门找人，浴室里的金在中烧得迷糊了。整个人全身不正常地红，嘴里还说着胡话。管家年纪大了，没那么多嫌要避的，他去拉金在中，哄他起来回房间穿衣服。

金在中一被碰到就开始挣扎，两手乱挥，蹬着两条腿，就是不让人靠近。仔细听嘴里全是骂郑允浩的话。

管家没办法，也不能让别人来，要是被旁边看光了郑允浩不知道要发多大脾气。他打电话给郑允浩，说金在中烧糊涂了，不让人近身。郑允浩很干脆的说了马上回家。

郑允浩一下车急匆匆的就往楼上跑，还不忘让管家叫医生。金在中身体不一般，有专门的医生，从来不会去医院的。

他到浴室里看见金在中的时候，握着拳头在门口站着，不知道在想什么。管家推了推他，他走进去在金在中身边蹲下。触手一片灼伤人的烫，郑允浩心疼，他红了眼眶。

金在中眯着眼睛看了一眼，发现是郑允浩，又开始哭了。他声音已经哑了，再哭就只是发生喑哑的气声，喉咙像被狠狠拉扯过。他把脸凑到郑允浩的颈窝，贴着肉，感受着郑允浩的温度，两手抱得紧紧的。

郑允浩把他放到床上的时候，金在中不松手，圈在他脖子上的胳膊还在收紧。

“宝宝，松开，”他侧头亲了亲金在中滚烫的额头，“乖。”

谁想金在中被他这么一叫哭得更凶了，眼泪流的又急又凶，郑允浩擦都擦不干净。

他知道金在中为什么哭，他也没想，八年没叫过的称呼，再叫还是一样的自然。郑允浩握着金在中的腰把他强行塞进被窝里，在他唇上短暂亲了下，说：“你值得的。”

医生来了，手脚麻利地又给挂上了水，打了针，叮嘱郑允浩按时给他喂药。完了之后又急匆匆地走了，管家看了看，放下水关上房门也出去了。

金在中睡着了，郑允浩坐在床沿看他，目光一寸寸地移，不放过每一处。他多久没有仔细看过金在中了？记不清了。

这个他无意中捡回来的孩子，已经出落得这么漂亮了。

一直到凌晨，他看够了，犹豫了一下还是躺到金在中身边，避开他打着点滴的手把金在中抱进怀里。

 

5.

郑允浩不是没有考虑过他和金在中的关系，相反他一直都在考虑。从金在中十五岁躺上他的床开始，相比说考虑，逃避或许更合适一点。

金在中太小了，自己是在他最困难最无助的时候出现的，给了他物质上一切能给的优渥。把他养的明媚耀眼，像一株玫瑰。在金在中成长的那几年，郑允浩倾注了所有的感情，他一路手捧着自己的小玫瑰，等着他开花。

他从来没有往那方面想过，他对金在中什么感情都有，唯独情欲，他不曾有过一丝念头。可这不代表金在中不会有，金在中被郑允浩养的娇气，要什么有什么。他要郑允浩，他就必须要得到。他的爱意来得汹涌又急切，郑允浩招架不住，只能躲。

可金在中到底是在郑允浩心里丢了一颗种子，郑允浩老是会去在意，种子逐渐萌芽，破土而出。郑允浩乱了，他只能躲得更开。

金在中躺在他床上的时候，郑允浩几乎用了全身的力气把自己的脚往外挪。欲望一旦破开一道口子，自然会疯了一般往外涌出。他对金在中有了欲望，他一度嫌恶自己到极点。

他始终觉得自己在糟践一个孩子的信任，金在中只是太过依赖他而已。

金在中要最好的，而不是自己。郑允浩一直这样告诉自己，他的忍耐快要到极限了，昨天金在中躺在陌生男人怀里的时候他机会崩溃。

他生气了，生自己的气，也生金在中的气。气自己处理不好他们的关系，气金在中不爱惜自己。

管家刚刚上楼的时候对他说，“少爷，在中值得最好的，对他来说，您就是最好的，全看您愿不愿意给了。”

他想，怎么会不愿意？金在中是值得，可他根本不够好。

郑允浩开始回想过去的几年，他和金在中怎么就成这样了呢？

 

6.

金在中上高中的时候郑允浩二十七岁，已经是足够成熟的年龄了，他懂得那些青春懵懂的少年小心思。金在中的种种行为，对他的种种亲昵都让他心慌，生怕形成了不好的引导。他避嫌到几乎疏离的程度，他不好过，金在中也不好过。

他始终自责，金在中逐渐长大，感情逐渐明晰，也越发大胆地在展示着自己的爱意。这一切都让郑允浩煎熬，他始终走不出自己是金在中“养父”这个身份。

到现在八年了，他孑然一身，也没有遇到过想要的人，也不曾有过心动的感觉。说到底，金在中霸占了他全部的感情，不管哪种，金在中要，他就得给。

郑允浩借着透过窗帘缝泻进来的月光仔细看金在中，细到脸上几近透明的绒毛都不放过。金在中紧闭着的眼睛，细密微翘的睫毛，再滑过鼻尖，落到微微嘟起来的嘴巴上，上唇中间有个不明显的唇珠，很可爱。

必须承认金在中的一切都让自己着迷。

“也不知道，究竟我们谁更蠢一点。”

这一晚上郑允浩没怎么睡踏实，掐着时间看着滴完了水，给金在中拔了针管。后半夜又怕金在中再烧起来，不时摸摸怀里人的额头。

折腾的够呛。

7.

金在中醒的时候浑身暖烘烘的，他没动，就只是睁开了眼睛。眼前是熟悉的蓝色衬衫，郑允浩昨晚就穿的这件。

他眨了眨眼睛，眼角一下子往下耷拉，大颗大颗地眼泪顺着眼角滚进鬓角，很快染湿了郑允浩抱着他的那边肩膀。

他还是没懂，只是静静地哭着，甚至连眼睛都闭上了，眼泪还是没停。

郑允浩察觉到肩膀的湿意，他清醒过来，低头看怀里的人。

“怎么了？身体难受吗？”他赶紧坐起身，搂着金在中拍背。

金在中越哭越急，鼻息越来越重，最后崩溃地一头撞进郑允浩怀里哭出了声。

郑允浩再怎么木讷这会儿也知道他为什么哭了，“不哭了，乖。”他不太会哄人，也不知道当下的情景要怎么去哄，只能把金在中抱着。

哭了好一会儿，金在中使劲儿蹭了蹭脸，再抬起头眼睛又红又肿，这两天他哭得太多了。

“你道歉，现在，马上！”他揪着郑允浩皱巴巴的衣领，还带着哭腔的声音尽量装得凶狠。

郑允浩一听立马坐直了身体，一手搂着金在中的腰，“对不起，我错了，真的错了！是我太笨了一直没有想清楚，对不起！”结果他越说金在中又像是要哭了，他赶紧住嘴了。

“你喜不喜欢我？”

“喜欢。”郑允浩这次没有犹豫，他确实是想通了。

“那你爱不爱我？”金在中直直的看着郑允浩的眼睛，抓着他衣领的手无意识的收紧。郑允浩感觉到他的害怕，他把金在中的拳头拿下来放到自己手心包着，凑过去亲了亲还泛着湿意的眼角。

“爱，很爱你，”他又亲了亲另一边，继续道，“很爱你，所以更怕你只是一时的迷失，怕你长大了以后怪我，怕你有了真正喜欢的人之后离开我，怕你，嫌弃我。”

“我能嫌弃你什么，我的一切都是你给的！”金在中打断郑允浩，带着浓浓的鼻音反驳他，“明明是你一直嫌弃我，嫌弃我...”他没继续往下说，睁着一双眼睛委屈地看着郑允浩，明明白白地指责着。

“我怎么可能嫌弃你？”

“你有！”

“......”郑允浩无奈，金在中就是这样，会耍赖撒娇，“不要说这个了，我去给你端碗粥上来。”

他正欲起身，金在中一下跨坐在他双腿上，紧紧抱着他脖子，“不要喝粥。”

“行，那继续睡觉？”他这会儿完全顺着金在中，不想再惹他一点不高兴的。反正看着时间还早，可以吃个晚一点的早饭。

结果金在中开始扒他衣服，一边扒一边叫他不许乱动，郑允浩哭笑不得地被脱光，摊成大字躺在床上。

他不知道金在中打什么主意，也没往别的方向想，就只是顺着他而已。

“我怕你后悔了，所以我们趁热打铁，做个全套，到时候你想赖也赖不掉了。”金在中脱了自己的衣服往郑允浩身上爬，堪堪坐在因为早晨微微挺立的那一块地方。

他轻轻地哼了一声，前面略有湿意的花穴被郑允浩下面抵住，里面就开始不听话地收缩。

“在中你...”郑允浩撑起手臂，想要坐起来，下半身直至撞向金在中的软肉，前端擦着阴蒂滑过，金在中咬着嘴唇叫了一声，“我们不急，我不会后悔的。”他很无奈，显然金在中不太信任他。

“谁知道呢，你拒绝我那么多次。”略带嗔怪的眼神看了看郑允浩，金在中调整了一下姿势，“你想用前面还是后面？”

郑允浩瞬间睁大了眼睛，他还真没想过这么刁钻的问题。

不过金在中没想听他的回答，“前面吧，毕竟有个处女膜的说法，虽然不是真的一层膜。算了，你肯定不知道，懒得跟你说。”

“在中，真的不急，你才刚退烧没多久。”

“我很急，特别急，”他凑近郑允浩的脸，贴着唇，呼吸交缠，“爸爸，你要我吗？”

金在中刻意这么叫的，果不其然郑允浩一下就愣住了。他别开脸，语气生硬，“以后，不许再这样叫我。”

“可是你本来就是我爸爸啊？”他故作天真地歪头问道，拉过郑允浩一只手放在腿间湿意泛滥的地方，“爸爸进来好不好？你进来，我就不叫你爸爸了，好不好啊？爸爸...”他带着郑允浩的手去揉弄那两片软滑的肉瓣，弄得郑允浩一手湿哒哒的。

郑允浩喉结上下滚动，艰难地张了张口，只发了一个音节，“好。”

而后金在中欢快地搂着他脖子用自己的脸蛋儿蹭着他冒着胡渣的下巴，两条腿还紧紧夹着他被弄湿的手。

8.

郑允浩坐直了身体，他抱着金在中的腰，“我很想吻你。”说着凑过去在金在中脸颊上印下浅浅的吻，他看着金在中，在等他点头同意。

“我想吻你好久了…”金在中比郑允浩更渴望，最后两个字几乎听不见，消失在他和郑允浩相贴的唇间。

柔软湿润的触感让郑允浩小腹一阵发紧，他收紧揽着金在中腰的手臂，怀里的人温顺的缩着，伸着舌头等他咬，乖得不像话。

金在中先忍不住的。郑允浩抱着他不停地亲，他被亲地浑身发热，下面湿透了，也不见进一步的动作。

他捉着郑允浩的手又放到下面湿淋淋的地方，“爸爸给我揉揉好不好？”

果然他一叫爸爸郑允浩浑身就绷紧了，下面已经硬了起来，被金在中夹在臀缝。

郑允浩呼吸粗了几分，他小心地动着手指，生怕自己不知轻重按痛了。中指指节陷进那处柔软的洞穴，金在中抱着他脖子抽气，细着声音叫着。

“痛吗？”

“不…不痛，可以…再里面一点。”到底还是有点羞涩，贴着郑允浩颈窝的脸很热，不用看也不知道是通红的。

郑允浩顺着金在中的意思，找好了角度慢慢把整根手指滑了进去，他停在里面，感觉喷在脖子上的呼吸很急促。

还没等他动，金在中先忍不住了，屁股一前一后地小幅度摇晃着，自己在郑允浩手指上插着自己。不断的有水往外流，股缝里夹着阴茎也被染地湿哒哒的，前后里外都在发痒。他紧紧地抱着郑允浩的脖子，细瘦的腰绷紧了任那根手指在身体里作乱，甚至想要更深一点。

郑允浩感觉到自己从金在中身体里流出来的水顺着指缝一直流到手腕，带着痒痒的触感。他也不敢着急，仍然仔细地扩张着。

金在中先忍不住的，身体里面的欲望越来越强烈，光是手指的长度根本够不到。他并没有高潮，可是穴里像是坏掉了一样，淅淅沥沥地漏着水。从郑允浩指尖接触的地方一直痒到全身每一寸肌肤。

他难耐地从郑允浩身上翻身下去，躺倒一边，大张着双腿，“进来！”他两手掰着自己的腿根，手指扯着水当当的两瓣穴肉，里面殷红的嫩肉收缩紧缴，清清楚楚地让郑允浩看了个够。

他见郑允浩坐到自己大张开的两腿之间，只是盯着没有动作。金在中也没有催促，挪着屁股去够郑允浩，他身体足够柔韧，两腿打得更开，一直到下面那张贪吃的小嘴把郑允浩胀大的头部含了进去。

郑允浩伸手握住他半悬空的屁股，滑腻的臀肉几乎从指缝间溢出，手感太好。他慢到极致，一点一点地进入，眼看着金在中狭小的穴口被撑开，边缘撑至透明，紧紧地裹着他的阴茎。

“痛吗？”他温柔地出声问道，手指绕着绷地紧紧的穴口揉着，想要让金在中舒服一点。金在中脖子后仰，眼睛飞快地眨着，睫毛上星星点点的眼泪闪着，郑允浩看得既心疼又兴奋。

“疼...太...太撑了...”郑允浩还没完全进去，他整个甬道已经胀得生疼了。他伸手摸了摸，发现还剩下大半截留在外面，一下子觉得很委屈，掐了一把郑允浩的大腿，肌肉太紧掐不动，更委屈了。

“那我们不做了好不好？等你准备好我们再...”

“我准备一百次也是这样啊！我是第一次，第一次要怎么准备才会不疼你告诉我？”眼见着郑允浩就要把好不容易塞进去的东西往外拔了，金在中气急败坏地骂他。说话太急了带着下面一阵发紧，两人都难受。“你赶快，赶快进来！”

郑允浩没再说什么，他动了动腰，换了姿势，俯在金在中身上开始吻被金在中自己咬地通红的嘴唇。吻得金在中又软了身子，郑允浩这才又开始往里送，却始终没有离开金在中的嘴唇。

等到郑允浩的胯贴上金在中的屁股的时候，两人的嘴里漫开了血腥味。金在中疼得厉害，眼泪汪汪地咬着郑允浩的下唇，直给咬出了血，郑允浩没有挣扎半分。

“好了，都进去了，你摸摸。”郑允浩牵着金在中的手去摸两人彻底相连的地方，金在中小小地抽泣着，沿着穴口摸了一圈，一直吊着的一口气终于吐了出来。

他噘着嘴去亲郑允浩被咬伤的嘴唇，“我亲亲你，就不疼了，我也不疼了...”还伸着舌头黏糊糊地舔着伤口，舔地郑允浩心里痒痒的，整个人都要化了。

“不疼，宝宝乖。”他停着没动，任金在中亲了半天，整个下巴都亲地湿湿的。

半晌，金在中不亲了，他动动腰，觉得没那么难受了，“爸爸，插我。”他舔着郑允浩的耳垂，几乎是用气声在说。

“爸爸”两个一出口，郑允浩整个身体僵了僵，随即应付性地拍了一把金在中的屁股，“不乖！”明明说插进去就不这么叫的。

金在中闷闷地笑了两声，下面使劲夹了夹，没再说话。

郑允浩知道他这是想要舒服了，何况自己也硬地要炸了。他试探性的小幅度抽动了两下，金在中只是哼哼没有叫疼，他便逐渐加大幅度，整根拔出，又送至最深。耳边金在中的喘气声越来越急促，热气扑地他耳根发痒。

“痛了就叫。”说罢就开始疾风骤雨般的操弄，金在中被他顶地两条长腿胡乱蹬着，嘴里“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫个不停。

显然不是疼的。

想了这么多年的人终于躺在自己身下了，郑允浩没有放过的道理，几乎是红了眼地死命操干，金在中下面含着他的地方被磨得通红，两人抱得紧紧的，郑允浩背后交错着大片抓痕。

“啊...爸爸...好棒...”一开始只是一些简单的音节，后面金在中越来越迷糊，嘴里开始乱叫着，“爸爸”“哥哥”“老公”叫了个遍，郑允浩耳根发红，他并没有阻止任何一种称呼，相反金在中随便叫哪个都让他更硬，小腹一片火烧火燎的。

金在中被郑允浩某一次狠狠的戳到了深处的敏感，仰着头尖叫着射了，郑允浩被他裹得胀痛，一时不敢太用力，就抵着那一处打着圈地碾磨。金在中本来前面刚射，身体敏感至极，直接就潮喷了。

郑允浩愣了愣，两人紧贴着的小腹处一片凌乱，相连部位更加湿滑，很明显刚刚金在中是爽到极致了。

“在中尿了，真不乖。”他恶趣味地又朝里面挤了挤，咬着金在中的脖子说道。

金在中哈没回过神来，高潮来得又急又快，还是连续的两次，一瞬间他真的以为自己尿了。“爸爸...”他有些不好意思，撒娇地叫着郑允浩，他小时候经常这么干，每次一闯祸一犯错，他就细声细气地叫郑允浩爸爸，郑允浩一下就没了脾气，屡试不爽。

“换一个。”郑允浩没脾气不代表郑允浩没花样。

“哥哥...”兴许是刚才舒服了，金在中乖乖地软着声音继续叫。

“再换一个。”

“......”明明下面还硬邦邦地插着他，面上却一点也不急，金在中长腿一勾，圈着郑允浩的腰把他往自己身上带，拖长了嗓子叫道，“老公...”

叫完还不忘在郑允浩嘴角印下一吻。

郑允浩胸膛剧烈起伏了一下，随后重重吐出一口气，把脑袋闷到金在中颈窝处，“算了，你别这么叫。”

他这反应挺有趣的，金在中摸着郑允浩后脑勺有些刺手的头发继续叫，变着调子叫，直接把郑允浩叫笑了。“快被你叫软了。”

“那我再把你叫硬！”

郑允浩无奈，冷不防地开始快速地抽插，每一下都又深又重，金在中声音拔高，什么称呼也喊不出来了。

他这会儿才知道刚刚那次是郑允浩有意让他舒服，没过分折腾他，这会儿才是真正往爽了操，也不去照顾金在中是不是受不了。

当然，金在中受不了的是爽过头了，虽然下面稍微疼了点，快感却是更甚。

郑允浩最后没射进去，他在最后关头抽了出来，掰开金在中的屁股紧紧贴着后面紧紧闭合的入口射了出来，金在中被刺激的前后两个小穴都在收缩，难免吃进去了一点。

他抱着金在中喘着粗气，大掌在金在中后背上轻轻拍着，“疼不疼？我看看有没有弄伤。”他总是不放心，觉得自己太过粗鲁了。

金在中毫不在意地摊开腿，随便郑允浩看。他下面一塌糊涂，各种液体混在一起，前后都在吐着白浊的液体，前面还在翁合着，整个通红，倒也没见着有伤口或者血。

郑允浩这下放心了，伸手揉了揉，金在中“啊”了一声，夹紧了双腿，把郑允浩的手也夹住了，“不来了！里面酸疼酸疼的。”

“不来，抱你去洗澡。”他也没那么控制不住，毕竟来日方长。

郑允浩站在床沿朝金在中伸手，后者乖乖让他抱起。他趴在郑允浩胸口，“爸爸很坏！”佯装生气地咬了一口郑允浩的胸口。

“嗯，很坏。”

 

****月事** **

9.

金在中穿着郑允浩给他买的睡裙病恹恹地抱着杯水，盘腿坐在沙发上，有一口没一口的喝着。郑允浩还没有回家，他已经无聊地楼上楼下跑了三趟了。

他和郑允浩滚上床已经一个多月了，他还是没有踏实下来，请了假待在家里，每天就等着郑允浩回家。郑允浩也没办法再逼他，说到底是自己造的孽。

肚子里闷疼闷疼的，往下坠的感觉，整个人都提不起劲。这个时间他本来应该在厨房里忙着做一顿丰盛的晚饭，这样郑允浩回家的时候就会奖励他一个吻。

他正在担心今晚会不会要不到吻了，门就开了。金在中一下子放了杯子就朝门口扑过去，两腿一抬挂在郑允浩身上了，整套动作一气呵成。郑允浩一手托着他屁股一手还要忙着关门。金在中捧着郑允浩的脸上下左右地亲了个遍，才说，“今天没有做晚饭。”

“出去吃？”

“不想出门，你打电话订吧。”他又被放到沙发上，郑允浩一边脱外套一边打电话，他怕晚了金在中会饿肚子。

金在中看着扯领带的郑允浩，小腹发紧，他想做爱，越想肚子越疼，“爸爸，我肚子疼。”本来郑允浩就把他养得娇，两人捅破窗户纸之后更是受不得一点儿委屈。

他一说，郑允浩立马就坐到他身边了，“怎么了？吃坏了吗？”

“不是，闷闷的，不舒服。”他抓着郑允浩的手从自己裙摆下面伸进去，放到小腹上，“揉揉。”

郑允浩皱着眉，轻轻地给揉，“我叫医生来看看？”

“不想看，明天还疼再看。”金在中不喜欢医生，再说也没有很疼，还在忍受范围，“你多亲亲我就好了。”

一生病就撒娇这一点从小就这样，只是现在愈发厉害了。

“又不穿裤子？”饭来了，郑允浩准备抽回手去开门的时候才注意到金在中睡裙下面光溜溜的一片。

屁股上挨了一巴掌，金在中夹紧了腿，不轻不重地在郑允浩手臂上拍了一巴掌。

 

金在中非要坐在郑允浩腿上吃饭，郑允浩想让他好好吃，不答应，结果金在中直接就哭了，吓得郑允浩一愣。

“怎么这么爱哭，眼泪说来就来？”

“你到底抱不抱我？”他抹着眼泪恶狠狠地问，大有你不抱我我还要哭的架势。

“抱抱抱，坐上来！”

到底是很不安分的吃完了，金在中没吃多少，吃一口还要闹郑允浩，最后郑允浩也没吃多少。

郑允浩觉得今晚金在中似乎撒娇过头了，他想可能是不舒服的原因，也就纵着了。

一直到晚上，郑允浩惦记着他肚子疼，抱着他就准备睡了。结果金在中拼了命地撩，不安分地到处摸来摸去，抓着郑允浩的手放在自己腿间夹着。

郑允浩硬地不行，实在忍不了了，抬起金在中一条腿就插了进去。

“疼疼疼！好疼...呜...”他死死地推着郑允浩的肩膀，不让他再往里进，疼得脸皱成一团，眼泪扑簌簌地掉。

郑允浩差点没给吓软了，赶紧抽出来，扒开软肉仔仔细细地看，没红没肿没受伤，“哪里痛了？”

“肚子...肚子好痛...”他说话都在嘶嘶地抽气，确实是疼得厉害。

郑允浩拿起电话就要找医生了，金在中又按着他手机不让，“不做了就不疼了，爸爸抱着我睡觉吧。”就是不想看医生。

郑允浩皱着眉看了他一会儿，又掰着他腿检查了几遍，“我去洗个澡。”小混蛋撩完没法管了，只能自己解决。

 

晚上倒是没什么折腾，只是金在中一个劲儿地往郑允浩怀里缩，郑允浩没怎么睡安稳。他早早起床，早饭摆上桌了才去叫的金在中。

“还不起！”隔着被子拍了拍，金在中把自己裹得像个蚕，郑允浩伸手一抖被子，把人给抖了出来。

人出来了，郑允浩给吓傻了，金在中屁股下面一滩红，乱七八糟地弄脏了好大片床单。

“在中，你哪里疼？怎么流这么多血？”

金在中被他问得一懵，顺着视线往下看，膝盖往上一大片都沾着血污，看着渗人，金在中吓傻了。他懵懵地看着郑允浩，委屈地马上就要哭出来，郑允浩更慌。

 

医生走了，金在中把自己重新严严实实地裹着，缩在榻榻米上，看着郑允浩换床单。

“你说，这床单我是不是该留着？”郑允浩拎着刚换下来的床单，盯着那一大片暗色的痕迹若有所思，“纪念意义也该有吧？”

金在中一听，浑身都热了起来，“你变态啊！不准留着！”他声音挺大地喊了出来，带着小腹一阵收缩，大股的热流涌出来，穴口酸胀的厉害。

最后这条有意义的床单没有扔掉，但也没有直接留着，他坚持亲手去洗。温水一泡，那片污迹被晕开，白色的洗手池里面一圈一圈地红，渐渐整池水都成了浅红。

他愣愣的盯着看，他的小玫瑰开了。

 

“爸爸，给我换棉条！”金在中在卧室里用懒洋洋的调子大声叫着郑允浩，郑允浩正在书房处理文件，听到的时候僵了身体。

一开始，金在中是自己换的，第二次的时候，金在中在厕所里鼓捣了好半天，叫唤着放不进去。郑允浩担心他，急忙就进去了，金在中大张着双腿坐在马桶上，脚踩着小板凳，正好把可怜兮兮一直流着血的小穴整个露出来。

郑允浩深吸了一口气，蹲在金在中两腿之间的时候，看见了金在中不怀好意的笑，可是棉条已经交到他手里了，可不会再有他反悔的机会。

已经很多次了，金在中换得勤，但郑允浩依然不能平静。绷着脸弯腰去抱金在中的时候，还被嘲笑了，“爸爸不愿意给我换棉条吗？”说的可怜巴巴的，脸上的笑倒是毫不掩饰。

好在金在中经期很短，不过三天，而且没有什么太大的反应，兴许是一直都养的挺好的，肚子也不疼，食欲也没不好，一切正常。

“我可以给爸爸生孩子。”金在中窝在郑允浩怀里，抓着郑允浩的手放在自己小腹上，仿佛已经揣了一个在里面。

“身体要紧！”郑允浩考虑的更多，金在中的身体是首要，他不愿意有任何的风险。

第二天家里有润滑的地方，就有了配套的安全套，金在中看了撇撇嘴，也没有唱反调。


End file.
